


Velma/ Tentacle monster

by Jojoraven68



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scooby Doo References, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentaclemonsterporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojoraven68/pseuds/Jojoraven68
Summary: I decided to use this time for evil and created Velma and tentacle monster porn. I dedicate this to my therapist who said that as long as I was growing then who cared what I created. Little did she know what it was that I was creating.Happy Halloween folks.with love-Jojo
Relationships: Velma/Tentacle Monster
Kudos: 6





	Velma/ Tentacle monster

Velma crept along the wall of the cave, feeling her way through the dark. Fear sneaking its tendrils up her back and through her veins. Making her shiver a little, but not enough that she would let anyone see. She would never be like shaggy or scooby, jumping around and freaking out at the slightest sign of danger. Velma considered herself to have the most back bone out them, able to stand her ground through anything.   
She could feel herself wanting to run away as the fear snuck through her – nagging at her mind and begging her to leave the cave. Velma held her ground and inched her way deeper. If she was going to figure out the mystery of the Tentacle Monster she had to keep going. Her flash light shone on ahead of her in a tiny pinpick of light, barely illuminating the cave.   
The sound of water dripping from somewhere put her more on edge and made her want to run again. But she stayed firm and kept walking forward. The feeling of being watched growing stronger and stronger with every step.   
But she had to know who was terrorizing the beach, and those kids who just wanted to have a surfing competition. There’s always just some one underneath a mask, or in some elaborate costume who wants something. Like money or revenge. This time though, she just couldn’t figure it out. No one was suspicious, no one had any motives or ability to do it, and for the first time ever Velma was facing the possibility of admitting that she was stumped.   
There’s no way she would do that though with out first investigating for herself, with out the rest of the gang who were all ready to give up on the case, and admit defeat. Not her. Never Velma. The need to solve the mystery was too strong. She could never admit defeat. Never.   
Something grabbed her ankle, and tugged her to the ground. Velma let out a small squeak of fear much to her own dismay. What ever it was, was dragging her along the ground – deeper into the tunnel. Velma gasped again.   
“The Tentacle monster!” She whispered out loud. The whole of the situation dawned on her and she started to struggle to escape. With no luck. The creature pulled her into it’s nest of Tentacles and wrapped them around her. Making it impossible for her to move. Or even think about getting away. Velma struggled against the tentacles anyways. Trying to get away. Failing.   
It snuck one of its tentacles slowly up her thigh, towards her warm mound. Making small circles on her skin as it went. Gently caressing her as only tentacles can. It slipped another tentacle around her throat and squeezing just enough to give her a jolt of fear infused pleasure. Velma struggled harder. Tugging against her restraints made of flesh. Screaming out for anyone’s help. She heard her own cries echoed back at her.   
The monster shoved a tentacle in her mouth. Making the screaming abruptly stop. It just left the tip of it in her mouth, making her suck on it. Wriggling around and toying with her tongue. Part of her wanted to investigate it with her tongue, another part wanted it out of her mouth as soon as possible.   
It gently removed her clothes, until she was naked among the tentacles and they were exploring every inch of her. Sizing her up. Playing with her. It felt good she had to admit, and a small moan of pleasure escaped around the tentacle still probing her mouth. A warm slick thing, that felt different than the other tentacles pushed itself against her now wet pussy, and started probing her down there. Toying with her clit first then with the rim of her vagina. Teasing her.   
It brushed against her clit again and again making her cry out despite the tentacle still in her mouth, her mind begging for more. It gave it to her, slowly pushing the slick tentacle into her, and making her take all of it.   
It pushed in and out of her, making every muscle in her body tense against her restraints, filling her with pleasure as it pushed in and out, and in and out. The tentacle in her mouth pulled out, and moved down her body to her clit, stoking that as it the other pounded into her. Faster and faster. Making her cum over and over again, and pull against the tentacles serving as her restraints.   
The thing came inside of her. Deep inside of her, making her moan. Just as suddenly as it had started it set her gently on the ground and retreated into the dark. Leaving her on the sand, next to her clothes and flashlight.   
“Maybe this time the monster is real.” She whispered to herself.


End file.
